


Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Diakko, Diana has a sister, Leukemia, One Shot, Pancreas, Rated T for Major Character Death, Sad Ending, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: Diana isn’t the type to think even once about being in a hospital. But, she has no choice too when she finds out her sister suffered with Leukemia. Her checkups turn into something that happens quite often and during the wait, she finally meets a girl that was different from the others.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was honestly the MOST painful thing I have ever written. Physically and emotionally. My wrist hurts from typing on my phone and emotionally cause...well you’ll see. Actually, if you are reading this, I’m going to give you a little background story about how I thought of this. 
> 
> I had just finished watching the move “Five Feet Apart” and recently I started to play “You Are My Sunshine” on the ukulele. At first it never came to me, until I ALSO finished this really sad anime movie (please watch it) ‘I want to eat your pancreas’. This isn’t exactly related to the story so I was like, okay..why not! After many hours of writing the one shot and it was only a few paragraphs, I decided to take a break. The next day, I went to keep writing and my stupid self pressed “Post Work” instead of “Post as draft”...so yes, I deleted it not even THINKING about copying and pasting all over again. So yeah, that happened...i’m still mad at myself for doing it, but y’know, I wanted to post this story. Anyways! Enough with talking about my idiot selfishness, and let’s get on with it!

* * *

** PROLOGUE **

* * *

  
_”H-hey! Atsuko wait—“ she puffed and panted as she kept on running on the field grass, chasing the brunette girl._   


_”Hehe~ You gotta catch me-“_ _the brunette yelled back, soon_ _letting out a yelp as she tripped on a rock and face planted on the ground._

_“A-Atsuko! Are you okay??”_

_The brunette looked up and caught a glance at the other girls tea green hair._

_”Geez~ No need to be worried Diana! It’s not like I **died** or anything!” She giggled lightly as she picked herself up from the ground and brushed the dirt off her clothes. _

_“A-Atsuko, I don't think that's the correct word to use, given with your certain circumstances.” she coughed and gave a slight nudge on the shorter girls side_

_”Yeah, yeah..anyways!” she ran towards the dark oak tree and sat down on the dirt. “Come on! Hurry!~” the girl pat the spot next to her, gesturing the taller girl towards the tree._

_“No need to be impatient Atsuko. I’m leaving tomorrow, not today.” She scoffed and then smirked at the now pouting girl._

_“But Diana~ I don’t know when i’ll see you again! ....You will come back right?” She cocked her head to the side towards the girl who sat down next to her._

_“Yes, I will. I promise!” Diana gave her a reassuring smile and the shorter pulled her into a tight embrace._

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAY**

* * *

Diana didn’t like the idea of being in a hospital, nobody did really. There was not one single person who would ever imagine being stuck in one. 

Though, today was a particular exception, that being her little sister suffered with leukemia. Diana wasn’t exactly familiar with the disease, she wasn’t interested in taking part of medical care one day. 

Diana had been lounging around all day around the hospital, because today was one of her sisters check ups. Today was a little longer than usual but, she had no clue why. 

Although for the hospital was familiar with Diana due to her and her sister's often check up here so they decided to give her permission and walk around the hospital. The heiress always despised the hospital, hence why she didn't want to be here, but she showed a bit of courtesy and politely took the pair of clothes and went to change into them. 

The never ending hallways kept going, with the same doors with rooms at the side. Diana was growing quite tired of walking and was about to turn back, until her eyes rested on the black, light tinted window in which, was really peculiar, knowing that the rest of the rooms only had a door, so why was this one any different? She approached the room and looked through the glass. Diana couldn't quite make out the faces, so she squinted her eyes a bit more.

She could then make out the silhouettes of doctors, nurses, and a girl. The girl seemed to be too old to be her sisters age, but looked too old to be a middle -aged lady, so Diana made the quick assumption to think the girl was her age. Though, as much as the girl was swinging her legs like a child, it was tempting to assume she's a primary schooler who just grew faster than the rest. Diana giggled at her own remark, but then it was as if the glass _wasn't_ sound-proof, or they somehow heard her, that the girl snapped her head towards Diana with wide-eyes. Surprised, the heiress stumbled back and ran off to the main room.

* * *

It was hours after the incident, and Diana had decided to forget all about it. She was sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby, with her reading glasses and she was reading a book. She looked up very often, checking too see if her sister had come out of the room she was in. She didn’t have to look up much until she saw the little girl running towards her.

“Sissy! I’m done!” She looked up at her with a big grin and pulled up her sleeves.

”No shots today?” Diana asked smiling, placing the book on the chair and standing up. 

“Nope! That’s why I’m so happy” For some odd reason, Diana was never scared of shots growing up. It made her wonder what genuine fear felt like when getting one. She shook the thought away from her head and looked back at the little girl who kept looking at her arm. 

“Mommy and Daddy must be waiting at home. Come on, they are probably waiting so we can eat good food!” she smiled and turned around too grab her things, instead her eyes landed on a girl who was shorter, but not much of difference to her height. In her hand, it was the same book she had been reading, except the girl was reading it. She studied the girls face and she had a soft smile, her crimson red eyes shined brightly every single time she flipped the page. As much as she enjoyed seeing the girl smile, she tapped the girls shoulder to get her attention.

”Um, excuse me. I think that’s my book you are reading.” the crimson eyed girl looked up, finally meeting her eyes. The same sparkle was still there, but the girls smile made a high “Eep!” before shoving the book back to her.

”Sorry! I just found the book on the ground, and I couldn’t help but look at the cover!” Her face was flushed and her eyes averted Diana’s, looking towards to ground. 

Diana opened her mouth to say a word, but she couldn’t make out a sentence. 

Finally, the brunette girl looked up at Diana and met her eyes once again. “So, you read The Little Prince?” She lifted up a hand and all Diana did was stare at it. Her body stiffened as she slowly raised her hand to shake it. 

“Yes..i am quite surprised you’ve read it." the heiress hesitated "Considering you have, right?” 

“Have I?!” The sparkle regained as the brunette stepped closer to Diana’s face. “I’ve read the book almost a million times! I love that story since I was a kid!”   


Diana was taken aback from the girls response but at the same time, she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“It’s not everyday hearing that type of response just from one book. Though, I get what you mean. I have also been reading it for awhile.” Diana felt rather nostalgic of this feeling but decided to ignore it. 

“Hey! I have an idea, are you going to be here tomorrow?” the brunette suggested. Diana stood there for a moment

”I’m pretty sure,” she took a quick glance back at her little sister who had payed no attention to the conversation. “I take my sister often, and I think i’m taking her here again tomorrow?”

”Great! Then while you wait, I can take you to my room and we can read the book together!” the crimson eyed girl took a step closer, their faces were now inches away but she didn’t pay attention to the situation over her own excitement. Diana took a step back and a smile formed across her face, the shorter girl tilted her head in confusion. 

“I don’t see why not. May I ask for your name?” 

“My name is Akko Kagari! It’s not my real name though, I just prefer people to call me that name,” she rambled. “how about you?”

“I’m Diana. Diana Cavendish, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Akko.” 

* * *

The next morning was she woke up at the crack of dawn too prepare breakfast before they leave. After she set the plates on the table, she quickly went back too her room to go change. 

Diana knew she’d be waiting for her sister for awhile, so she decided to wear something casual, but suitable. For, she had wanted too give off a nice first impression to the girl she was going to be with today. 

Once she was satisfied with what she had chose, she went back downstairs too turn off the stove and place the food on the plates. A sudden vibration shook her, she checked her phone. She realized she only had 30 minutes till she had to go so she quickly made her way to her sisters bedroom and awoke her. 

She dug around her sisters closet too find her appropriate attire for today. She placed her clothes on the bed and closed the door too give her privacy. 

* * *

Once Diana arrived, she took her sister by the hand and walked towards the counter too check in. 

The doctors soon took her in, and all that was left was Akko. She turned her head and scanned the room to see any signs of the brunette girl. 

Sighing, she sat down on the chair, exhausted from all the work she had done before. Usually, it was her parents who had prepared their food, but they called last night that they won’t be home until tomorrow. She flipped out her phone sending a message to her parents that they have safely arrived. 

All she heard were noises of feet hitting the ground, as they all walked by, going to their designated places. One particular movement made her look up, as she heard the girl calling out her name running towards her in a hospital gown. 

“Diana! I found you!” She put both her hands on her knees as she painted heavily next to her. 

“Yes, I was waiting for your arrival..but it seems you were already here to begin with...” she looked up and down at what Akko had been wearing and quickly turned away, flushed as she realized she was ‘checking her out’.

”Hai, actually I practically _sleep_ in this hospital, since i’m a patient here.” 

“Oh. I see.” How could she _not_ guess that? Just from her current attire, she’s obviously a patient here. But what for?

Before she could ask, Akko tugged on her arm and pulled her up from her chair. “Well? Come on, let’s go!” She dragged Diana across the room before she settled on her own two feet. Then, she followed Akko down the corridor. 

Diana hadn’t expected that the room she was in was the _same_ room that she had encountered the other day. She kept apologizing for the inconvenience and Akko kept trying to shake off the topic, but it would pop up every few times. 

“No need to be sorry! I mean, anyone would have looked through the window if they saw it!” She grabbed her hand and reassured her with a smile. Diana could have sworn she knew that smile from anywhere. Then she saw Akko sat down on the bean bag chair and patted the one next to her. 

“Here, let’s read The Little Prince together, shall we?” She gestured.

_’Ne, Diana! Let’s read The Little Prince together!’_

Of course. Why didn’t she realize it before? The Atsuko she knew was...the _Akko_ that was in front of her now. Except she grew her hair and part of it was tied into a small ponytail, but she kept the same goofy grin all this time.

“Diana, is there a problem?” Akko tilted her to the side and gazed on the shocked Diana. She snapped back to reality and stared at Akko for a moment longer.

”Of course there’s a problem Akko.”

Akko couldn’t quite understand but thought that it was something bad. She gulped loudly “O-Oh? What’s troubling you?” 

Diana smirked and laughed at the concerned face Akko had. “After all these years, you can’t even remember my own face, Atsuko.” 

It was quite awhile since the last time she heard someone call her by that name. She stared down at the floor trying to process everything. She then looked at the still smiling girl and scanned her face for a bit. 

_’I promise, i’ll be back!’_

“D...Diana?” Her jaw dropped. 

“That took you long enough, I thought I was the only person with this type of hair.” She giggled lightly and stepped closer to Akko. She then widened her arms slowly. 

“Diana!!! It’s really you! You came back to Japan? Since a when? How come you didn’t call or text me? I was so worried I thought you really left me!” She buried her head as she rambled in Diana’s chest. Diana couldn’t help but feel better seeing her childhood friend again. 

They stood there in each other’s arms for what felt like hours, was actually minutes and finally Diana stepped back. 

“Now, shall we read? Or catch up on what I missed over these years?” She smiled and Akko giggled. 

“We have time! We can do both!” 

* * *

After they chatted about everything that has happened, Akko had told her that she was still facing the rare disease they call Morgellons.

”I see..” Diana was disappointed that the years she had been gone, Akko suffered with the illness. A part of her was angry at herself for leaving her best friend, but the other part just stared at her sympathetically 

“Yeah..but it’s gotten worse during the years,” She crossed her arms over her head. “Kaasan decided that it was best if I stayed in the medical.” she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Diana didn’t know what to say, so she just kept staring at her. They both sat there in silence, finally, Akko turned towards Diana and said “What about you? How had England been treating you?” Diana sat there quietly for a moment too think about what she has done. Well, she _has_ done many fun things, but she didn’t want to see Akko sad and left out. 

“..Pretty boring, I’ve just been studying” she mumbled and smiled at Akko. Then Akko giggle lightly and said “You know I can still tell when you’re lying Diana. You can’t just tell me that you went to England just to _study,_ ” she said quietly looking at the colored pattern carpet below their feet. “It won’t make me feel bad, i’m used to being stuck here.” She looked back up and gave her a soft smile. 

Diana just sat in shock. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she stopped and closed her mouth. All they did was stare at each other’s eyes in silence. Then Diana stood up, and held out her hand. 

“Are you allowed to leave this place?” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“Come on. Let’s go outside” She smiled and grabbed Akko’s hand. It was soft, and still small after all these years. 

“R-Really?” Akko was always the one too drag Diana all over the place but she looked at the hands that were intertwined and smiled. 

* * *

Past few months went by, and no information of Akko ever going back home or getting better. Diana worried for her, but whenever Akko saw that, she just grabbed Diana’s hand and never let go. The both of them had feelings for each other, but they also didn’t want to be the one who confessed. _I mean, who could **not** like Akko? She’s beautiful, and she always knows when somethings wrong, so she would always check up on you. _

When Diana finally sorted out her feelings, holding her hand was suddenly..different for her. Whenever Akko unexpectedly grabbed it (which was very often) Diana couldn’t hell but tense up and try her best to hide the blush. Sometimes it was quite embarrassing whenever Akko stared at her, so it was very hard to keep her feelings inside.

Akko on the other hand, had no problem. Since she was the one initiating all the hand-holding, she had no problem but to smile. She could tell that deep inside, Diana was dying from the cuteness but she decided to keep it to herself and just laugh it off. Diana heard her, and looked at her with a concerned face, then she smiled softly. Akko couldn’t help but blush while she looked at her then averting her gaze. 

And that went on for awhile. 

Then Diana decided that the best way to confess to her was to sing her a song. She wasn’t very good at singing, but she and Akko knew that if it was from the heart, she wouldn’t mind. Besides, Diana was skilled at many things. And one of those things was playing the ukulele. While she was studying abroad, her friends Hannah and Barbara had taken her to a class to learn how to play so she can ease off the weight her shoulders had been carrying. As much as it was a pain to learn, it did help her. 

Thanking Hanna and Barbara for taking her to those lessons, she had officially decided that she would confess to her. 

Everyday, after Diana’s sister finished, she would say her goodbyes and go home. Now, she would say her goodbyes, drive home, then practice. There was only one song that she and Akko knew very well. So, that was the song she chose. 

It had been almost a week since she last saw Akko, even if her sister didn’t have any appointments, she would visit Akko and check up on her. Sometimes, she would stay longer and hang out with her if the doctors confirmed it. Though, this week was particularly tough for Akko, so the doctors advice that she’d take a week off from seeing Akko. Yes, it had given her time to practice but she was also worried for her dear friend. 

Shaking it off, she grabbed her ukulele and decided to drive to the hospital. She decided that it’d be a great idea to do it while surprising her, well...that’s what she had intended. 

Doctors and nurses crowded around a room. At first, Diana hasn’t cared for the world, and just wanted to get to her room. But the hallways was blocked with bundles on doctors that had concerned faces. One of them, was familiar and had known Diana, she walked towards him. 

“Excuse me, may I ask what’s happening?” 

The doctor turned around, and once he took a look at who it was, his eyes widened in shock and concern. Diana gulped.

”I-Is something the matter?” They both stood in silence for a bit. Then, the doctor gestured her too come to a corner for them to talk. 

“Diana, is that your name?”

”Y-Yes sir.” she mumbled.

”Diana..i’m afraid..that Akko is in a very deep condition at the moment. She fell unconscious this morning due to her blood sugar levels. She could have died if no nurses were in the room with her.” he deadpanned. Diana could tell he cared for Akko a lot, and he was just as concerned and in shock as she was. 

“W-What? I-I don’t think I understand w-what you’re talking about.” She stammered. She took a deep breath and gained her composure again. “May I please go see her?” Diana asked quietly. 

“Yes you may, come with me.” he lead her towards the room that was crowded, and got permission from every doctor to leave them alone. 

She stared at the girl who was on the hospital bed with a mask connected to a breathing tube and other wires. 

“Akko..” she tapped the girls shoulder. Her crimson eyes turned towards Diana and she saw that Akko’s face had lit up once she saw her. She couldn’t say anything, but she just smiled and gestured her to sit down. Like Akko had said before, she had always been the one to initiate things, but this time it was Diana. She had grabbed her hand while she sat down. 

Akko was suddenly taken aback from her unusual behavior and cocked her head to the side in concern. 

“What do you mean? You’re in critical condition Akko, how can I not be concerned.” She said, as if she can read Akko’s mind. They both sat in the room in silence, just the two of them. 

Diana caught Akko staring at the piece of wood she held towards her chest. 

“O-Oh, well I was going to sing you a song but at the moment I don’t think-“ Akko squeezed Diana’s hand, as if reassuring her that ‘it’s okay,’ and ‘I want to hear you play.’ Diana gave her another look before she raised the ukulele higher, letting go of her hand. 

She took a deep breath. 

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping.._

Akko’s eyes widened as she looked at Diana. Then she saw that the same pair of beautiful blue eyes she had fell in love with had been staring at her as well. Akko sighed and rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes and still listening to the soft strumming and beautiful lyrics coming off of the heiress' mouth. Then she put her hand on Diana’s thigh and kept a tight grip on it. 

_I dreamed I held you in my arms..._

If there was one thing Akko was afraid of,

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken._

She was afraid of waking up and not remembering the face of the first person she had ever loved. 

_So I hung my head and cried_

For the first time, Diana felt genuine fear. She always knew what that felt like..this girl showed her what it was.

Akko opened her eyes and yet again, their eyes caught each other in a moment. Akko's eyes glistened as she listened, and she hummed along with Diana. 

_You are my sunshine, my darling sunshine.._

Hot tears fell from Diana’s face and her eyes were getting heavy to keep them open enough to keep looking at Akko’s eyes. Akko took quick note of that and reached up and caressed her face. She then wiped her tears and kept her hand on her cheek. 

_You make me happy...when skies are gray-_

Diana sniffled as she choked up on the last word. Akko’s hand caressed her face more and smiled. 

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.’_

Akko mouthed out a soft ‘thank you’ and put her hand back on Diana’s leg, keeping her grip on her leg. Before finishing the song, Diana kept strumming but as she stared at Akko, who stared back at her she said “Rest Akko. I love you...” Akko kept the mask on, but Diana knew that she had said ‘I love you too’ before closing her eyes. Diana closed her eyes, remembering that last time they both sang this song. They had sat under a dark oak blossom tree, a book in both of their hands, while Akko had been singing,

”Please don’t take my sunshine, away!” Akko smiles and hugs Diana in a tight embrace. They both laugh and kept each other close. 

_Please don’t take..my sunshine..away._

Diana placed down the ukulele as the monitor goes off. 

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD IM CRYING SOMEBODY GET ME TISSUES
> 
> Yeah, i’m very sorry for what I had to do to you guys..I wanted too make a pretty sad ending and..I did that. It’s okay, I hate me too TwT
> 
> REWRITTEN 12/13/20
> 
> I made a few changes, considering that I wrote this awhile ago and it's...pretty bad lol so I definitely changed Akko's disease, added Major Character Death for viewers and a few other things :)


End file.
